User blog:DMUA/Gergy (SAO Tabletop)
My blog posts are just going to be a big ol line of Tabletop characters at this rate. Summary In the world of the Tabletop RPG version of SAO, not only are the 10,000 in Japan effected, but the game was released worldwide, and on a variety of servers, a significant part of the world is held hostage. Gergy is an american among them, but for inexplicable reasons, he was looped into the Japan servers despite living in San Diego, California. But, perhaps it's fortune, as from there, he lead a great adventure with his newly made Girlfriend Kai. Oh, don't worry, I'm not just done like that, there's more to come. Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Gergy (Username), Gerald Allen Reed (Real Name) Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gamer Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Values Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Members of the Party, specifically Kai Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A, High 7-A with Smite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement via the Thot Crusading Scroll (Can cause NPCs to be agroed) Resistance to Status Effect Inducement via Willpower Defense, Durability Negation via Tank, Healing via Powernap, Instinctive Reaction via Instinct Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Zeke, who fought a demon that was able to do this), Large Mountain level with Smite (Can do the combined damage of 14 of his hits at once, which would equal 1.45169997355009 Gigatons. Was able to do this when using it for the first time.) Speed: Supersonic Movement speed (Was an to break the Sound Barrier when running), [[User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop feat logu#Gergy blocks from centimeters|'High Hypersonic+']] Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pushed a Giant Boulder, with some leverage from rocks he placed underneath it) Striking Strength: Mountain level Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Unknown Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Gergy has a vast inventory, which includes: -Casual clothing (Shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes) -Gladius Antiquos Dryadalum (An ancient giant blade that feeds off of the user's strength. +(Weapon Skill+Strength) damage. -1 Agility modifier, and it cannot be lowered in any way) --The Trinket of Weapon Strengthening (A charm tied to the pommel of a sword, which allows Strength to be added along with Weapon Skill when attacking) -The Chosen Armor+2 (Legendary armor which was once used by a hero that united the world through connections and understanding. +(Durability stat)/2 Durability) Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive Skills: *Death Dancer (Counters are -3 instead of -4) *Stout (Allows Dura to be added when Blocking. Requires the user to wear a Full Set of Armor to use.) *Nothing Can Weigh Me Down (Can use a full set of armor and a heavy weapon without any repercussions) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.7 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, whenever you're doing a Strength related activity, you may double your strength modifier. Also, when in combat, your Intelligence goes up by an entire modifier whenever you attempt to find a weakness in an enemy) *Tank (Only available once you reach 100 Durability naturally. When tanking an enemy that does higher damage than your Durability modifier, the damage you’ll take will be that damage minus your Durability modifier divided by 2 rounded down. If you block, the damage is reduced by a 6th instead. If the enemy doesn’t do more damage, then this passive will not activate. This passive also does reduce true damage, but of course durability is not applied.) *Willpower defense (Upon a successful block, becomes immune to status effects such as Stun.) *Evolution (Will slowly change the user's appearance over a period of time depending on how much they work to get to that appearance. The type of work will vary depending on what type of appearance you chose) *Powernap (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6 by sleeping through the Monk's rambling. After napping, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish napping out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while napping you must start all over again) Sword Skills: *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Holy Lance (IE, Sonic Leap) (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Instinct (Unarmed only. Always sees an opening in an enemy, and can instinctively take it for a free hit. 4 round cooldown) *Senda (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown) *Smite (Two handed only. 1 Hit. Deals the damage worth of 14 at once. 15 Round Cooldown.) Key: BoS (Floor 1-???) Note: There's a reason this is a blog post. The RP is far from over and the best feats are yet to come. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts